


Devotion

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Emperor Armitage Hux, Hound Kylo Ren, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smoking, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: The Emperor loves to hear about his devoted hound's successful missions, ideally in as much detail as possible. Kylo does not disappoint.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178
Collections: Classic Kylux Throwback 2020





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, week 2 of Classic Kylux Throwback! For this Canon-Related theme, I went with Emperor and Hound + a side of Hux smoking, cause I'm weak for both of those
> 
> Also if I ever try to write in present tense again, you all have full permission to come smack some sense into me lmao, it is SO HARD

There is blood and ash on Hux’s hound when he returns, but Hux likes him that way, fresh from the battlefield. He beckons Kylo to approach from the comfort of his throne, a lazy smirk curving his lips, and Kylo does, eager as ever, every bit the obedient hound. Hux kisses him, licking into him, chasing the lingering taste of death and devastation.

“Did you win, my darling?” Hux asks as he pulls away, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, my Emperor.” Kylo leans in to nuzzle Hux’s cheek as he says it, needy, like he always is after such battles. “They could not stand against my might.”

“Of course you did, my good boy,” Hux coos and it’s true; he never expects anything less from his hound, almost always victorious. “Tell me about it.”

Instead of speaking, Kylo continues to nuzzle, leaving light kisses on Hux’s neck. Hux allows it for a moment, but is about to tell Kylo to get on with it when images start playing in his head, making Hux gasp softly. He can see flashes of the battle, flashes of Kylo’s kills. Oh, yes, this is much better than a standard mission report. His cock stirs in his pants.

“Oh,” Hux says, as Kylo kills one of the rebels in the vision, lets Hux feel the loss of life through the Force as Kylo had, “show me more, darling.”

In the present, Kylo is still nuzzling, slowly sliding down Hux’s body, now at his stomach. Hux spreads his legs a little, both to make room for Kylo and give his hardening cock some space. It’s a hint, too, one Kylo doesn’t miss as he sinks to his knees in front of the throne, not a shred of hesitation to the action. Hux smiles, pleased with how well-trained his hound is at sating his every whim.

_They fell so easily_. Kylo says in his mind as he unzips Hux’s fly, paired with an image of Kylo cutting through a group like a black spectre of death. _You would have loved to watch_.

“Indeed I would have,” Hux says, pausing to suck in a breath when Kylo unzips his pants, freeing his cock. “You know how much I love watching you conquer for me.”

Kylo makes a small wanting noise, holding Hux’s cock in one hand as he presses wet kisses to the underside, looking like a man in worship. He licks a stripe up next, making Hux sigh. All the while, the memories still play in Hux’s mind, and Kylo takes the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth just as he decapitates a rebel.

“Not too fast,” Hux says with another sigh as Kylo starts bobbing his head, eager to please his Emperor. “I want you in my lap after.”

Kylo makes a wanting noise around his cock and Hux smiles lazily down at him, smug and indulgent. “And don’t forget to continue with your mission report.”

The vision plays on, Kylo working steadily through all resistance, killing like a man possessed, like it’s his singular purpose. It’s not, technically, Hux muses as he places a cigarra between his lips and lights it, but it’s not far off from the truth, either. Initially, when Hux’s position was more tenuous, Kylo killed far more than he does now. Still, if an initial strike doesn’t take care of the problem, Kylo is always the second option, destroying Hux’s opponents with a fervour no mere soldier could ever hope match.

Moments as perfect as this, cigarra smoke filling his lungs, violence playing through his mind as if it were happening to him in real time, and Kylo’s hot, wet mouth sucking steadily at his cock – well, if Hux is honest, they’re much more frequent now than they used to be, but there is still the novelty of it. The day to day tasks of being an Emperor aren’t nearly as glamorous as most would believe. The more stable the galaxy, the easier it is, but it can still be tedious, so Hux cherishes these perfect slivers of time, commits them to memory.

Besides, one day, Kylo won’t need to kill for him anymore, so Hux has to enjoy that aspect while he can.

Kylo swallows him down to the base, holding for a moment, and Hux groans, eyes closed as he watches through Kylo’s eyes as he stalks across the battlefield, dispatching everyone in his way. He takes another drag, leaning back on the throne. There’s an urge to reach down, to grab Kylo’s hair and just fuck his face to completion, but Kylo needs a reward too, after all.

“Good boy,” Hux purrs, pulling a soft moan from Kylo, the vibrations of it travelling down Hux’s cock.

The only noise in the throne room is the wet sounds of Kylo’s mouth, but in Hux’s head, he can hear screams and gurgles of death and the buzzing of Kylo’s lightsaber. Each one makes his cock throb. He lets Kylo continue, bobbing up and down, displaying visions of carnage, until Hux has finished his cigarra, stubbing out the butt in his golden ashtray.

“All right, darling,” he says, tugging at Kylo’s hair; Kylo pulls off with an audible pop. “Did you prep yourself like I asked?”

“Yes,” Kylo hisses, his eyes dark and glazed with want. “I made sure not to clean the rest of me, too, just like you wanted.”

“Good boy,” Hux praises again, cupping Kylo’s face in one hand and rubbing his grimy cheek with his thumb; Kylo leans into it like the pampered pet he is. “You know how I love it when you smell like the blood and ruin you caused for me.”

Kylo lets out another wanting noise, so Hux pulls his hand back, instructing Kylo to strip. He does so without hesitation, baring himself in the same chamber Hux takes his audiences in, heedless as to the possibility of some rude noble coming in and demanding Hux’s attention. It’s not likely, but it is possible. Sometimes, Hux wants it to happen, just to see how Kylo would react. Hux is sure he’d moan.

Hux doesn’t bother removing his pants, just adjusts them a little so that his cock is fully free. Kylo pauses in undressing for a breath, taking Hux in like he’s all that matters in the entire galaxy, and that’s another thing Hux will never tire of. He continues though, finally naked, even the plug between his cheeks pulled out and tossed aside.

“Come here,” Hux says, though he doesn’t need to, just likes how Kylo hurries a little when he does. “I love you, my darling hound.”

Kylo stops mid-motion, half in Hux’s lap, his hand gripping Hux’s cock to slide it inside him, eyes wide before he breaks into a smile. “I love you too, my Emperor.”

The novelty doesn’t wear off for Kylo either, Hux thinks as Kylo resumes his movements, climbing into Hux’s lap proper, his cock sliding easily into Kylo’s slick and stretched hole. They both moan, hands moving to grip and seek purchase. Kylo plants his on Hux’s shoulders and Hux takes hold of Kylo’s hips, guiding him down until they’re flush together: a perfect fit.

Hux leans in for a quick kiss, tasting the ash on Kylo’s lips, then pulls away and just watches him, sees how lost Kylo is in his desire. He’s so beautiful like this, wanting and desperate. His thighs tremble, his chest is flushed, his cock hard with a bead of fluid at the tip; Hux can see clearly how badly he wants to move.

“Go ahead, my pet.”

That’s all it takes for Kylo to start moving, using Hux’s shoulders for leverage. Once he gets into a rhythm, it’s not slow and sensual, no, it’s hard and needy; Kylo doesn’t want to wait anymore, keyed up by battle and servicing Hux, as he always is. Given the earlier blowjob, Hux is quite eager himself, and lets Kylo take his pleasure.

“Show me more,” Hux says, voice low with desire, nearly a growl. “Can you show me the rest of your mission like this?”

Kylo moans, looking like he’s trying to nod but is too distracted to fully manage it, and then tips his head forward, resting his face in Hux’s neck. It takes a second, but then the images are back. They’re more disjointed now, flashing between significant bits with gaps in between, but Hux doesn’t mind. He leans forward as well, licking the salt and smoke and death off Kylo’s neck, tasting the scene he’s being shown in his mind.

“You’re so perfect, my dear,” Hux can’t help but say against Kylo’s skin, feeling the way Kylo’s hips jerk at the praise. “So good for me, both out there and just like this.”

_My life is yours._ Kylo lets out a broken cry, his pace increasing. _All I want is to please you, make you happy, keep you safe._

“And you do, darling, you do all of those things so perfectly.”

Hips bucking desperately, barely keeping a rhythm, Kylo is moaning with every movement now, and Hux knows neither of them will last much longer. This being an extended encounter was never the plan, anyway. He’s close as well, the pressure building, urged on further by the mental images Kylo is feeding him.

_Feels so good_ , Kylo says in his mind, the memories flickering as he gets close. _Wanted you so bad,_ needed _you._

“I know, darling,” Hux says, beginning to rock his hips in time with the rise of fall of Kylo’s as he gets closer to his peak. “I love seeing you like this, so desperate for me.”

Kylo moans at the words, barely managing to keep up his telepathic show. Hux watches in his mind, through Kylo’s eyes, as Kylo skewers a charging fighter with his lightsaber and then forces them back, throwing them into the group of approaching fighters with all his strength, using only his lightsaber arm. It’s beautiful, incredible, and Hux can’t help moaning as he thrusts into Kylo’s ass and comes deep inside, filling him. His hands grip Kylo’s hips hard, the two of them moving in tandem as Hux works through his orgasm.

That’s all it takes for Kylo to come too, crying out as Hux manages to wrap a hand around his cock, the extra stimulation making his hips roll even harder. They’re both panting in the aftermath and there’s too much come everywhere, but Hux feels too good to worry about any of it. He can’t help but grin, lips still pressed to Kylo’s skin.

Kylo sags as he relaxes, the cocktail of buzzing endorphins he’s had in his system since the battle finally draining out of him. Hux pets through his sweaty, filthy hair. Normally, Hux doesn’t care for any sort of dirt, but it’s different when Kylo’s been out, killing in his name, helping to keep his Empire secure. It’s proof of his devotion.

Not that Hux needs it, he thinks, as Kylo pulls away to look at him, eyes soft and full of passion and love and dedication, but it’s still nice to have the reminder. Soon they’ll retire to the imperial chambers, where Hux will give Kylo a proper bath and then they’ll fall into bed together, likely for a more extended event. For now, though, Hux just enjoys the weight of Kylo in his lap, so very pleased with his hound.

Hux has the galaxy in one hand and Kylo’s full devotion in the other; what more could a man ever want?

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
